In this study, the PI will examine the oncogenetics of conjunctival intraepithelial neoplasias (CIN) and basal cell carcinomas (BCC) of the lid. Both CIN and BCC are primarily associated with prolonged exposure to sunlight and its actinic radiation. Some studies suggest that human papillomaviruses (HPV) are by involved in the development of CIN. There have been rare reports of HPV DNA in BCCs. The incidence of HPV DNA in BCCs of the lid will be determined. Lid papillomas will be studied as controls. Southern blot DNA hybridization assays under conditions of low and high stringency will be used to identify the HPV DNA. This pilot study will determine: 1) the frequency of HPV DNA present in CIN; and 2) that HPV DNA is not present in BCC of the lid. If successful, this study will delineate a human model for studying HSV oncogenesis and its interaction with the genomic effects of actinic radiation. The long range objective, after the completion of this pilot study, will be to elucidate the oncogenetics of CIN and BCC, and to determine the role of HPV DNA in CIN. These tumors may provide an excellent system for elucidating the mechanism of HPV oncogenesis and its interaction with actinic radiation.